


It's Always Storming In Valencia

by Flame_Doctor



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Everyone Is Gay, Kai is sad, M/M, Original Character(s), Potions, Tears, not canon, the Armada sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_Doctor/pseuds/Flame_Doctor
Summary: A battle in Valencia goes awry, leaving our pirates cut off and separated from their allies. If they get ambushed by clockworks, they’re sure to be outnumbered. They need to stick together if they hope to survive. Even then, it may not be enough.
Relationships: KaEthan





	It's Always Storming In Valencia

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see what would happen if I exposed my normally composed witchdoctor to his worst fear.
> 
> This is the saddest, most gory thing I’ve written so far, so please watch your step.

Footsteps pattered down the daytime streets of a once-beautiful Valencian town. The place was deserted save for a young witchdoctor. He ran hurriedly, seemingly with no direction. The sun blazed through his black clothes as his raven hair flew wildly behind him. His lungs burned, but he ignored it.

He continued to check open houses and dim alleyways, panting fearfully. He was looking, but not quite locating. There were no clockworks around, but that would change soon enough if he stood around and waited. He stopped in the middle of a small, empty plaza. His dark eyes peeked from under his black hat as he turned and turned, looked in every direction like a broken compass.

"Kai," a soft voice spoke the witchdoctor’s name. He frantically located its source, spotting a patch of white. It was the smaller form of Orion, who was standing stealthily in the shadows of an alleyway and gripping a small dagger. Catching his breath, the Mooshuian regarded the shorter boy for only a moment before his gaze returned to zipping about the town's destroyed buildings. The White Lion sheathed his dagger, his long, off-white hair flowing along his shoulders as he tilted his head in response to Kai’s actions, wondering. "What are you looking for?"

"Ethan," Kai whispered breathlessly before taking off down a sidestreet. Orion scanned the plaza before swiftly following him, his footsteps light and silent. The swashbuckler was able to keep up easily, his superb fitness standing high above the witchdoctor’s. Kai's concern for his boyfriend made perfect sense, but it also made him reckless. Orion considered splitting up so they could find Ethan quicker, but he ultimately decided against it. It was better that he and Kai stick together. The risk of being ambushed was far too great to overlook in such a place as this, so they needed to be able to watch each other's backs.

They came upon a pair of houses that stood out among the rest. One was dangerously going up in flames. Another was little more than shattered rubble. Kai made a beeline for the ruins. As he ran, a section of the burning building came loose and crashed onto the ground mere inches away from his path.

Orion called his name, but Kai ignored him, sprinting into the house and rushing to kneel by the side of Ethan. The musketeer was laying flat on the floor in the ruins with an open gash on the side of his neck. A dark cloak covered his torso where his green coat usually was, and a sickly face of dread replaced his normally tender, thoughtful expression. The warm voice that Kai always loved to hear had been reduced to worrisome, guttural chokes and choppy gasps. Ethan’s body convulsed lightly beneath the witchdoctor’s touch.

"Ethan, I’m here," Kai murmured, inspecting the musketeer’s injury carefully. Orion poked his head curiously around the jagged, splintered edges of a broken doorframe before stepping carefully into the crumbled house. He stopped a few feet in, turning his back to check outside for anyone approaching.

 _We can’t stay here_ , Orion thought. He stepped towards the doorway to survey the area. No sign of the Armada. _We can’t stay, but where else can we go?_ The swashbuckler looked at his two allies.

Kai removed a vial from his black coat and opened it. With practiced care, he reached down to pour its contents over the musketeer’s neck injury. The potion bubbled and fizzed upon making contact with the blood. Its properties got to work immediately on closing the wound. Orion’s red eyes softened with concern upon seeing Ethan’s twitchy form.

The blond musketeer’s brow was warped by worry, his lip speechlessly still and his wet, golden eyes struck with fear. It saddened Orion to see him this way. Being a bundle of nerves, Ethan never was very good in battle situations. It didn’t look like he would be moving any time soon, much less getting up to run from clockworks and gunfire. It was a well known fact that Kai knew what he was doing when it came to potions. However, his mixtures were not designed to heal wounds of the mind.

Another chunk of the burning house crashed audibly to the ground nearby. Orion glanced outside, thinking. He wondered how they could get Ethan to safety, how soon the three of them would be discovered. What to do... What Leo would do...

“You’ll be alright,” Kai reassured Ethan, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He used the other hand to brush messy, golden locks out of the musketeer’s eyes. “You’re going to make it.” The Mooshuian’s fingers unintentionally dug underneath the dark cloak that covered Ethan’s torso. He accidentally tugged it down a few inches to reveal the familiar, bright green fabric of Ethan’s coat.

Kai blinked at the fabric a moment before pulling the cloth further down with both hands. He realized very quickly that it wasn’t a part of Ethan’s attire at all but a cover, like a blanket. The musketeer whimpered at the action, the sound causing Orion to turn his head. The white-haired swashbuckler saw the dark shade of the blanket as it fell away as well as what was revealed beneath it. It all blurred together into one horrible, messy sight.

There was the whiteness of exposed bone. The deep, unholy redness of flesh that breathed against the air. The soft, tender pinkness of intestines that shifted when Ethan coughed. And there was blood, too much of it - _all of it_ \- that most _definitely_ shouldn’t have been _everywhere_.

Orion’s red eyes widened, dread pooling in his stomach. Kai froze, still gripping the blood-stained blanket. Regulating his breathing, the swashbuckler didn’t have to look any further than Kai’s reaction to know that they couldn’t save Ethan. Potions wouldn’t solve this. They were out of options.

Looking at his two allies, Ethan gasped softly, unevenly. His watery eyes overflowed again. His expression possessed a look of total brokenness. It was one that Orion, after all these years, had hoped he would never have to see on anyone ever again. Memories of days gone by suddenly surfaced in his thoughts.

He pushed them away, back down into the depths of his mind. He couldn’t be getting upset over things like that. Not right now. He needed to be calm and collected. For Kai’s sake.

The witchdoctor had sunken to his knees. His back was slouched, his head was low. His gaze faced the ground. One of his hands was placed on Ethan’s chest while the other rested on the floor. His fingers twitched softly.

The musketeer was growing horribly weak, his whimpers quieting. He stared up at the heavens through the house’s broken-in roof, a tear flowing from his eye. Ethan always loved looking at the sky. That had been the case ever since he was little. Something about its color was soothing to him.

Normally, Valencia’s skies were always riddled with a storm or two. That was one reason why the musketeer would avoid the place. Thunderstorms were one of the many things Ethan feared. However, on this particular day, at this particular hour, things were strange. Ethan’s tremors stopped, his tearful expression growing neutral.

At this moment, the weather was odd in that it was completely clear. There was not a cloud in sight. It was absolutely perfect. The sixteen-year-old’s sharp breaths were growing less and less distinguishable by the minute. Taking in its beautiful hues for the very last time, Ethan’s shining, golden eyes gazed upwards at the sky. The light in them slowly faded, never to return again.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: The character, Ethan Fisher, belongs to The_Black_Lion, and the character, Orion Davenport, belongs to a friend of mine.


End file.
